Music
by Toejones
Summary: A drabble for a friend Bebe X Butters. Bebe talks about the thing that made their relationship.


The one thing that he and I had in common from the start was music. I wouldn't admit it to anyone that asked, no matter what they offered me, but I loved having someone to share music with.

Being prettier that anyone, including my best friend, can be super stressful. Boys jump at you left and right, and you date them, but you don't actually care about them. They're toys, popularity boosters, accessories. My one escape from all the stress of being so painfully popular and ogled was my music.

I love to play the piano. I love to listen to the bridges and notes, the symphonies rising up and filling out the room, bringing a certain air to my heart nothing else could ever replace. It was a sweet, rhythmic, always reliable and predictable crutch.

Of course, I'd never tell anyone that either. If word got out that I played something nerdy like the piano, my rep would simply DIE like last month's shoes, or red lipstick and ratting your hair. Some things are just so out of fashion.

But he perfectly complemented me in ever way. Our hair and eyes matched well, but not so well that it was scary. He was sweet and predictable, sometimes awry like a broken key. And he was always in fashion. His Gucci sunglasses were just to DIE for, and they still match every purse I own. And he loved the piano.

It was a pretty quiet morning before school, and I was sitting in the music room on a piano bench, thinking over what song I wanted to play. The door opened just as I had started to play Ave Maria.

"Who's that?" I had spun around, so afraid of being judged. But it was only a little lost geek. So I had rubbed my forehead, very relieved. "It's just you…" I sighed.

"Oh-oh! I'm sorry, I-I didn't know anyone else came here to play, excuse me!" he had started to step out before I stopped him with a sharp

"HEY!" he froze.

"Y… yes?" he had seemed so nervous I almost felt bad, but I had a rep to protect.

"Don't tell anyone I was in here, anywhere near a piano, or even that you saw me this morning!" I glared into his wide eyes, pointing a threatening, but perfectly manicured, finger at him. He had nodded.

"Y-You were playing beautifully though, y-ya-know! And I won't tell because if I tell on people unnecessarily my d-dad'll ground me…" he was so shy.

"You remind me of a skittish puppy" I smirked, but not cruelly. He looked a little surprised before stuttering out a thank you.

"I've never been called a puppy before! Jee-wiz, i-it's nice!" he gave me a big old smile. He was so easy to make him happy.

Now totally confident he wouldn't tell anyone, I patted the bench next to me "You said you play?" I smiled warmly, forgetting about the threatening I had just done. He nodded, closing the space between him and the piano in a few tense strides.

"Do you know For Elise?" he asked "I j-just love Beethoven…"

"Yeah I know it, but it's not my favorite. I love Ave Maria" I replied, playing the first couple keys of it.

"OH, golly, I'm sorry! If it's not your favorite, then we could play s-something else, or do you want me to play with you at all? Oh gosh, I should just go…" he started to slide off before I grabbed his sleeve.

"Chill out, man. Just sit down. We can just play Ave Maria like I was before" I began to play without another word or afterthought. He quickly joined in.

The melody bounced off the walls, the room's acoustics providing optimal sound. Sweet notes hung ion the air like sugar blossoms as we tapped the keys.

As we finished I took a deep breath. He sighed happily "You play really nice" he smiled.

"You too" I returned the compliment with an affectionate smile.

And so we came back almost every morning to play. Under the fear of being judged I constantly reminded him not to tell anyone we were friends. I felt terrible for making him keep it under covers, but my reputation was just so important. I knew I wasn't a good friend, but he didn't seem to mind at all. And that was another good thing about him, he doesn't judge me. He always has a compliment for me when he walks into 'our room'.

"Well, uh good morning Bebe! You look pretty yet again today!" he waves at me from a few feet away. I blink rapidly, my closed eyes sticking together with mascara for a moment.

"Oh, hi!" I grin "Did you bring the music?"

"H-have I ever let you down, silly?" he hands over a packet of sheet music, full of our favorite songs. He's even bothered to decorate the cover with stickers in pink, my favorite color. I look into his puppy-dog eyes, suddenly very serious.

"Butters!" I fling myself at him "You're such a good friend!" I hug him for a long time and he pats my back.

"Y-you're my best friend!" he smiles as we separate.

"I think… you may be mine too" overwhelmed with self hatred and pity for Butters, I kiss him on the cheek. We both freeze.

"OH!' he exclaims, almost slapping himself.

"UH…MUSIC!" I yell, holding up a finger.

"OH, yes! W-we have music to play!" he sits almost violently down and instant starts to play some song I don't recognize. Even so, I sit down too, both of our faces pink. The mood is tense until the music begins to shape into something I could catch onto. I place my fingers gently on the keys, and begin to play.


End file.
